Uma história escrita pelo destino
by Me Lyla
Summary: A história de heróis é entrelaçada com o destino de uma menina. O que o futuro a reserva? Leiam e construam sua opinião.


Uma história escrita pelo destino.

Para onde um mundo de fantasias pode nos levar?

~ Prólogo:

Em uma pacata cidadezia de interior era possível encontrar uma jovem menina caminhando pelas ruas movimentadas. Era dia de feira e muitos dos moradores mais velhos caminhavam em busca de seus interesses. Distraída ela andava, até que uma tenda, que nunca tinha visto antes, lhe chamou a atenção. Esta, de cores vivas, caia como uma cortina para formar uma barraquinha que se destacava. Motivada pela curiosidade a jovem dotada de belíssimos olhos esmeralda entra na tal tenda, lá se depara com diversos livros de cores, tamanhos e assuntos variados. Encantados, seus olhos passam a buscar por um título que lhe chamasse a atenção.

Durante sua procura, os diversos títulos e sumários promissores fizeram com que a menina se perdesse em um mundo próprio, perdendo a noção do tempo e de tudo a sua volta. Foi quando esbarrou numa menina que aparentava ter a sua idade, encontro tal, que quase leva ambas ao chão de susto. A atendente, percebendo o espanto da outra de olhos esmeraldas, fala.

- Perdão por lhe assustar. Como vi que não estava procurando nada específico, resolvi te ajudar.  
Se desculpa curvando-se levemente. A de olhos esmeralda, ainda surpresa; Porém, mais calma, responde.  
-Não há problema – Diz, abanando a mão, em um gesto simples de desmazelo.  
-Me chamo Haruno Sakura e realmente não estou procurando nada específico... Sua tenda me chamou à atenção, fiquei encantada ao entrar e deparar-me com um mar de livros - Sorri delicadamente.  
- Muito prazer sou Yuki. Sinto-me feliz que tenha gostado do que viu. Agora, que tipo de histórias costumam agradar-te aos olhos? - Sakura sorri ao ouvir a expressão usada pela menina e responde.  
- Bom, eu gosto de histórias que tenham ação; Porém, precisam ser cativantes, com um motivo por trás de todo o confronto, que tenham romances verdadeiros e que, no final, tudo encaixe-se e tenha um real motivo para ter acontecido - Seus olhos brilhavam por trás da expectativa de encontrar uma história que a faça sonhar e leve-a para o mundo do conto, que a faça entrar de cabeça nos emaranhados de fatos instigantes que todo romance costuma ser.

Atendendo a expectativa de Sakura, Yuki vira-se acenando para que fosse seguida. Caminharam por diversas estantes, passaram por diversos livros com títulos instigantes; Porém, não pararam até chegarem ao que pareceu ser o final da tenda e a menina subir em um banco para alcançar um livro que estava exatamente no meio da pilha perigosamente empilhada. Ao estendê-lo a Sakura, com um belo sorriso no rosto, a atendente diz:  
- Achei uma admiradora de boas histórias, mas que podem iludir um doce coração - Sakura ficou sem entender aquela frase que parecia estranhamente familiar aos seus ouvidos, o livro acabara por chamar-lhe mais atenção. Em sua capa não existia título e em suas páginas não existia história. Ao levantar os olhos para perguntar, a Haruno não encontrou mais a jovem; Porém, escutou sua voz ao longe.  
- Devolva quando terminar. A saída é pelo corredor a sua frente, seguindo pela entrada a direita.

.------------~------------.

Completamente atordoada, Sakura chega a casa quando o sol se punha do lado de fora. Esta senta-se em sua escrivaninha, e olha pela janela presenciando um dos momentos mais belos do dia. O pôr-do-sol sempre a fazia lembrar-se de seu pai, fora ele quem a ensinara a apreciar histórias de amor e ação através de seus contos de fada. Para Sakura não existia Cinderela mais sim, o amor eterno entre dois jovens espíritos da floresta. Não existia Robin Wood, mais sim a árdua luta ente dois guerreiros de nações diferentes pela honra das mesmas e pelo amor, que traria paz e fim à guerra entre todos os povos. Não amor entre um homem e uma mulher, mais o amor em si. Entre pessoas de vidas, credos e fé completamente diferentes, onde a aceitação do amor e a visão de que seu oponente é um ser assim como você, era a luta mais difícil a ser travada.

Fora seu pai quem a ensinou tudo de importante sobre o mundo, e junto todo esse amor por histórias. Hoje o buraco deixado em sua família pela morte do mesmo era algo insuportável e com esta lembrança, uma solitária lágrima veio a escorrer pelo rosto da menina de olhos esmeralda. Sakura ficara a encarar o livro misterioso alisando sua capa, o que será que esta história iria lhe ensinar? Ao ouvir sua mãe chamar-lhe, guarda o livro em sua gaveta e enxuga o rosto, a dor da perda de seu marido era o suficiente a agüentar, sua mãe não precisava ver sua única filha sofrer também.

E assim ficaria o livro, esquecido em uma gaveta até o dia seguinte.

.------------~------------.

Esta ai o começo de uma história que comecei a escrever há um tempo. Não ainda não tem continuação, mais em breve terá. Vou avisar desde já que não tenho muito tempo para ficar no PC, mais vou me comprometer a postar rápido; Porém, somente se o cap. Me agradar e parecer de qualidade, ninguém merece ter que ficar lendo uma coisa mal escrita como muitas histórias com sério potencial que existem aqui no site mais que, infelizmente, são mal escritas. ¬¬

Desculpa-me se pareci chata e rabugenta no parágrafo acima. :3  
Não sou assim. Só para deixar umas coisinhas claras. Tenho o costume de demorar um pouco para escrever as coisas, e freqüentemente, ter bloqueio. Mais vou me dedicar a essa fic como o meu projeto para voltar a escrever. *pose do Lee, do sorriso e do dedo positivo :D*

Então até já e, cliquem nesse botãozinho roxo super cute #3 que tem aqui embaixo e deixem um recadinho, ok?  
Pode xingar se estiver ruim, é uma critica construtiva anyway.

Kiss Kiss,  
Bruzi.


End file.
